Feelings
by iAir Nomad
Summary: Movie!Kataang. :D Aang and Katara simply contemplating their feelings for one another in their own perspectives. Although the movie didn't physically show much of it, that doesn't mean they weren't thinking about each other! R&R. and PLEASE NO BASHING.


**Umm~ just so you all know, I do very much love the movie The Last Airbender. But even if Kataang didn't **_**show**_** all that much in it, that doesn't mean they weren't at least **_**thinking**_** about one another or contemplating feelings. At least Noah, for that matter… xD  
**

**So… here's a little perspective one-shot for the two of them. I'm hoping for some actual Kataang **_**action**_** in the next couple movies. One can only hope, right? XP  
**

Aang: 

It's wrong for me to be feeling this. I know it. And if the monks were still alive, they would have shaken their heads at me, disapproved. In fact, their spirits are probably still watching over me, and I know that's what they're doing at the moment.

But I can't help myself. I never thought this would ever be a problem to me, but… even when my eyes were only halfway open and I was in that half-asleep-half-awake state when she rescued me from the iceberg—I just couldn't control the feelings slowly building up inside. She's beautiful and so kind to me, and even though she's technically not a master waterbender yet, I know she will be pretty soon here. I've never met anyone so _perfect_.

I just can't understand it, though. The monks warned me to never fall in love or have a family, because it's against the Avatar's duty. But my question is… _why_? Why is it so bad? Even if I did get married or have family someday, that wouldn't _distract_ me from what's important in the world. In fact, it would think it would be helpful to be so supported. I just don't get it. But I blame myself for not getting answers as to why this is, since I ran away from home too soon to want to even ask.

And what if I break the rules? What if I break that stupid Avatar tradition? Would something… _bad_ happen to me? Would it, for whatever reason, affect my abilities as an Avatar?

I guess that will always remain a mystery.

But when I first spoke to her, I felt that spark within me. But when I hugged her, at the Northern Water Tribe, after the Fire Nation fled… I felt that spark become something else—something bigger. I was so ecstatic to see her standing there. So happy… and we've only known each other for a few weeks at the most. Well, I mean, I guess a hug after a few weeks would be expected between friends… but when we first met, we were already _close_ friends. That really doesn't happen every day. All of a sudden, she and Sokka wanted to travel the world with me—help me. I suppose it could be because I'm the Avatar, but… when I found Monk Gyatso's skeleton at the Southern Air Temple and I went into the Avatar state, I heard Katara. While I was in the spirit world, I heard her voice very faintly but at the same time so clearly. "Don't give up." "We won't leave you", she says.

So all I wonder is if she feels the same way that I do.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Katara: 

What a mysterious boy—but very charming, I've always thought. When I first met him, when I saved him and saw him lying there in the iceberg with that giant flying creature named Appa—I wasn't sure what else to think other than that we had to save him. His heart was still beating, and he awoke for only a moment to squint at me—and only me—and this made my heart speed up a little. But it was so strange how I reacted to Sokka that fateful day. All I cared about was getting him back to the village—which my stubborn brother actually obliged. I mean, maybe it was because somewhere in the back of my head or my heart, a little voice was screaming at me that he was the Avatar. But then again, since I've known Aang for almost a month now, I'm beginning to wonder if it was because of something else. But I just can't figure it out at the moment.

For a while, I've been thinking back on all the times I could remember feeling something in me spark when I saw or talked to him. When I found him changing in the igloo when we first met, I saw the intricate arrow details run down his shirtless backside—but something else made me find that moment kind of intriguing—em, I don't really want to talk about it. But anyway, another time was when I first heard him speak, or rather, the first time we ever shared a conversation. He had such an interesting tale, and such a wonderful smile. I couldn't help but smile back. He was so wonderful and friendly. I wonder if all the air nomads were like that.

And when he got captured by Prince Zuko… I had never felt so panicked like that since they took my mother away from me. I needed to know that he was safe. And as soon as grandma told Sokka and I that he could possibly be the Avatar, my concern for him only tripled. He was the world's only hope, its only chance for peace to conquer 100 years of violence and war. So when Sokka and I reached the Fire Navy ship that belonged to Zuko, and I saw him airbend his way back up on Appa with his glider—I was so happy. I didn't necessarily express it, but I was. I was happy he was okay.

And then the Northern Water Tribe. It felt so peaceful to practice waterbending movements with him. We were perfectly in sync. It only made that strange feeling in me grow. And then last but not least, when we hugged, after he sent the Fire Navy fleet away with that huge wave. He felt so right in my arms, like no one else could take his place (except Sokka… maybe). I knew it brought us closer. We were so happy to see each other… and I was so proud of him.

It feels kind of strange, but at the same time it feels right—to find room in my life and my heart for someone new.

**R&R! :3 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NO BASHING OF THE MOVIE! Whether you liked it or not, I don't care. That's your opinion. This is mine.**

**BTW: I do not own The Last Airbender. I wish I did, though. =\**


End file.
